Voodoo people
by Eda
Summary: Une tempête, puis une île mystérieuse, la jungle, un sorcier, et les trois membres les plus efficaces du bateau doivent trouver la clef de la situation incontrôlable ! 4 chapitres, fini, yaoï juste pour ceux qui veulent en voir.
1. Tempête et découvertes

**Vaudoo People**

Me revoici dans le monde merveilleux des fanfictions !

Ma premier fic à chapitre terminée. J'ai attendu de l'écrire en entier avant de la publier.

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en écoutant la chanson "Vaudoo People" du groupe anglais Prodigy. Je voulais écrire une vraie fic sur One Piece, j'ai fais mon plan et j'ai attendu. Puis un jour, j'ai décidé de l'écrire, et voilà !

donc, résumons

Fandom : One Piece

disclaimer : ce petit mon de appartient à Oda

OOC à partir d'un moment, mais c'est normal, vous comprendrez assez vite.

Pour le yaoï (hé hé), on peut en voir, en fait ça dépend des points de vue... mais j'ai voulu cette fic accessible à tous. Donc pas de yaoï déclaré, et pas de langage ordurier, que du gentil ^^

je prends pas mal le point de vue de Nami au début et Sanji est toujours un peu mis en avant, se sont le personnages auxquels je m'identifie le plus, donc c'est normal.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**Tempête et découvertes**_

Un jour comme une autre.

Ou Presque.

Nami fronça les sourcils en direction des nuages gris et lourds qui surplombaient le Vogue-Merry. Elle avait prévenu les autres qu'une tempête arrivait et elle savait qu'ils pourraient l'essuyer sans problème. Le log-pose indiquait une île plus loin et il fallait maintenir le cap.

Mais quand même, une tempête aussi violente ?

Le doute voulu s'insinuer en elle.

Sur le pont, c'était la panique.

Les vents violents faisaient dangereusement tanguer le bateau qui allait tant bien que mal au creux des vagues de plus en plus hautes. La pluie avait nettoyé le pont depuis longtemps, maintenant elle le polissait avec une hargne peu coutumière.

Un hurlement monta de tribord. Usopp agrippait la rambarde avec la force du désespoir et voyait monter une vague bien trop haute même pour l'intrépide capitaine qu'il se voulait être. Chopper l'étreignait au niveau du cou et son cri se joignit à celui de son compagnon. Ils voyaient leur mort en face. Leurs vies défilèrent devant leurs yeux.

Le rouleau s'écrasa et le Vogue-Merry menaça de se coucher. Usopp tenait à présent la rambarde pour ne pas tomber dans la mer qui se trouvait à présent à quelques mètres sous lui. Le bateau surfa sur la mer déchaînée sur son flan droit avant de reposer sa coque à la surface dans un concert d'éclaboussures. Le mat craqua sombrement mais ce fut quasiment imperceptible dans le sifflement du vent dans les cordages.

-Accrochez-vous ! ça va passer !

Luffy se retourna pour lancer un coup d'oeil amusé à Nami qui venait de proférer ce cri. Il était à cheval sur la figure de proue, rigolant aux éclats. Le danger, c'est fun, non ?

A peine prenait-il la précaution de tenir son précieux chapeau de paille. Quant à la menace de tomber à l'eau avec un handicap tel que l'impossibilité de nager ou même flotter...

A côté d'une Nami échevelée en laquelle la nervosité s'insinuait doucement, Robin se tenait droite comme un "i". Y avait-il un seul élément capable de la décoiffer ? une seule tempête qui la débraillerait un peu ? le vent ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur elle, à peine était-elle mouillée. A côté de Nami dégoulinante, décoiffée, peinant à se maintenir au bateau, on ne pouvait que crier à l'injustice. Néanmoins, Robin avait l'air soucieuse.

-As-tu ta longue vue ? demanda-t-elle à Nami d'une manière trop "normale" pour la navigatrice selon les circonstances.

-Dans la cabine ! hurla-t-elle en réponse en essayant de couvrir le vent.

Et Robin disparue dans la cabine.

Le bretteur au sale caractère semblait encore plus de mauvaise humeur quand il était trempé. Il apparu si soudainement aux côtés de Nami que celle-ci sursauta.

-Quoi ? hurla-t-elle.

-Elle va être encore longue cette tempête ?

-Hein ? je ne sais pas ! pourquoi ?

-Grml...

-Hein ?

Mais Zorro repartait déjà. Nami se caressa la gorge. Elle commençait à avoir la voix éraillée à force de hurler. Pourquoi diable venaient-ils tous lui parler dans ces conditions ?

Sanji de son côté avait renoncé a fumer. Il se tenait fièrement à la proue du bateau derrière Luffy. De ses yeux bleus perçants... enfin, de son oeil bleu perçant, il scrutait lui aussi l'horizon. La tête haute, le dos bien droit, imperturbable, comme un prince prêt à défendre son précieux chargement (Nami et Robin). Il cru apercevoir quelque chose au loin. Il se concentra, mais avec les vagues qui montaient devant lui, il ne revit plus ce qu'il croyait avoir vu. Le mât d'un bateau pointant hors de l'eau. Dans les hauts fonds où ils étaient, c'était ridicule.

Robin revint avec la longue-vue. Elle la déplia impassible et la pointa en direction de la proue. Nami la regarda intriguée.

-La prochaine île est encore à trois jours de mer, qu'est-ce que tu cherche ? brailla-t-elle.

-Il y a une île droit devant nous.

-Hein ? mais c'est impossible !

-Regarde.

Nami lutta, tous ses muscles tendus, pour saisir la longue-vue sans s'envoler hors du bateau. Elle réussit à s'en emparer et la pointa laborieusement à l'horizon. A travers le rideau de pluie et entre deux vagues, elle vit une sorte d'îlot. Elle vit aussi les rochers du récif qui l'entourait. Et elle cria.

-Il faut changer le cap ! Luffy, Sanji, Zorro !!! On va s'écraser !

Sanji hurla presque en même temps.

-Une épave !!!

-Quoi ? fit Luffy en se retournant.

Puis tout devint noir.

Dans les broussailles, deux yeux jaunes luirent un instant en contemplant sa découverte.

La tempête s'éloignait et sur la plage un bateau à la coque endommagée avait recraché ses propriétaires. Ils gisaient inconscients, on du moins bien sonnés par l'accostage forcé qu'ils venaient de subir. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une peluche commença à bouger. Elle se mit debout, tituba de droite de gauche, trébucha contre un de ses compagnons, tomba et le fixa. Les yeux jaunes s'écarquillèrent de surprise et leur propriétaire s'effaça promptement dans la jungle.

Chopper hurla.

Tous le monde reprenait un peu de contenance. Chopper lui, tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Je les ai vu ! deux yeux jaunes, comme ceux d'un fauve !

Personne ne semblait lui prêter attention, à part Robin. Le menton dans la main droite, elle le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es sur ?

-Il a disparu dans la jungle après !

-On ne devrait pas être ici ! lança rageusement Nami. La prochaine île est encore à trois jours de mer, d'ailleurs le log pose l'indique toujours.

Robin se retourna pour voir la navigatrice sortir ses cartes. Plus loin, Usopp caressait la coque du Vogue-Merry. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et se lamentait des dégâts que la tempête et les rochers avaient causé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement Nami ?

Ça c'était Zorro, et il était de son humeur habituelle. Robin soupira, c'est bien les hommes à l'humeur constante, pas de mauvaises surprises avec eux. Le fait que cette humeur constante soit la colère et l'irritation n'était ici qu'un détail.

Nami pointa la mer d'un doigt fumant de rage.

-On est sur une île. Et autours des îles, les fonds marins sont moins hauts et des récifs rocheux apparaissent parfois. Là-bas c'est une épave d'un bateau qui a eu moins de chance que nous.

-Tu savais pas qu'il y avait une île ici ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

-Non. le log-pose ne la reconnaît pas. Elle regarda ledit engin et ajouta de façon beaucoup plus calme et soucieuse, il pointe toujours sur la prochaine île, c'est étrange...

Robin s'avança.

-Il y a de la magie qui doit protéger cette île.

-Comment ça ?

-Le log-pose reconnaît les île du Grand Line grâce à leurs champs magnétiques. Pour réussir à camoufler une île entière aussi modeste soit-elle, il faut réussir à brouiller son champs magnétique. A part si cette île à une particularité grâce à laquelle elle en est dépourvue... quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons être sur nos garde.

-Wahooooo !

Il se retournèrent tous d'un bloc. Luffy grimpait à un arbre pour en décrocher des noix de coco. Là-haut il avait trouvé une espèce de singe avec lequel il avait entamé un concours de grimace.

-Elle est cool cette île ! on va l'explorer ?

-On ne devrait pas trop s'éloigner Luffy... tenta Nami.

-De toute façon, on doit aller chercher de la nourriture.

Ils se retournèrent de l'autre côté. Sanji regardait l'épave. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Il ne savais pas pourquoi, mais maintenant qu'il pouvait la contempler, quelque chose clochait. Quoi ? il ne savait pas. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient sur une île, quoi qui les attende, ils devaient chercher de quoi manger.

-Mais Sanji, il n'y a pas assez de provisions dans le bateau ?

-Il y avait assez de provisions pour trois jours de mer. Mais les réparations du Vogue-Merry vont prendre quelques jours.

-D'accord....

Chopper refusa catégoriquement de les accompagner. Sa vision à son réveil l'avait traumatisé et il ne tenait pas à mettre un seul sabot dans la jungle. Usopp resta pour commencer les réparations de son bateau si cher à son coeur. Et Zorro resta pour dormir. Robin trouva cela mignon mais elle accompagna les autres dans la jungle. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas sur cette île et, de plus, on peut toujours tomber sur des ruines intéressantes dans une jungle.

L'expédition ainsi formée, ils se mirent en marche.

Chopper regarda avec angoisse la végétation se refermer sur eux.

-Tu crois qu'ils ne risquent rien ?

Usopp qui était déjà en train de sortir les planches pour les réparations regarda la jungle à son tour.

-Tu parle pour qui ?

-Luffy, Sanji, Nami et Robin !!! de qui tu veux que je parle ?

-Ça va aller pour eux, t'inquiète pas !

Et il commença à planter les clous en rythme avec le ronflement de Zorro.

La jungle était vraiment épaisse. Une jungle de compétition même ! avec autant de fougères, de lianes et d'insectes dangereux que toute jungle digne de se nom se doit de comporter. Les marais étaient pas mal aussi. Même le fossé était réussit.

Néanmoins, l'équipage de "chapeau de paille" ne trouva pas cela très pratique. De la nourriture, il y en avait assez, mais le capitaine voulu aller plus loin, suivant son coeur d'aventurier.

Nami regarda le fossé avec circonspection.

Robin le dévisagea avec froideur.

Sanji promit de les sauver, quoi qu'il arrive !

-On va de l'autre côté !

Luffy démontra une fois de plus sa grande capacité d'adaptation. Une main agrippée à un arbre, il se servit de son bras comme d'une liane. Il prit les autres par son autre bras et les propulsa d'un balancement au-dessus d'une centaine de mètres de chute vertigineuse. Nami hurla.

Ils se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté, face à une cabane en bois de piètre allure.

Ils ne surent jamais quel remue-ménage ils provoquèrent à l'intérieur par leur approche. Tout fut laissé en état et le propriétaire de la cabane se réfugia dans les fourrés. Des yeux jaunes s'allumèrent entre deux fougères.

La cabane était on ne peut plus rustique. Les murs étaient de bois, gris des jours de pluie. Et le plafond se composait de feuilles de palmier qui ne protégeaient guère que du soleil. Le mobilier était très réduit. Deux tables, une âtre pour cuisiner et un tas de paille qui pouvait être un lit vu sous un certain angle.

Sur une table, un petit tas d'argile séchait lentement. A côté, deux poupées. Des représentations rudimentaires et grossières d'être humains. Quelques aiguilles étaient plantées dedans. Luffy s'approcha de la table en poussant des cris de joie.

-Trop coooool !

Il s'empara d'une des poupées et la brandit devant lui. Le fragile objet en perdit la tête, il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire éclater de rire Luffy.

Nami regarda autours d'elle.

-On ne devrait peut-être pas être ici, c'est peut-être habité...

Sanji se coula auprès d'elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nami-Chérie ! regarde ces ustensiles de cuisine, ils datent de l'âge de pierre, à mon avis, personne n'a mis les pieds ici depuis longtemps.

Entre les fougères les yeux jaunes brillèrent de rage.

-C'est une île, il se peut que des civilisations arriérées y habitent encore. Renchérit Robin.

-Comment ça ?

-Des populations qui n'ont pas eu accès aux avancées technologiques du monde. Comme l'a dit Sanji, regarde les ustensiles, ils ne sont même pas en fer.

Les yeux jaunes menacèrent de s'embraser avant de dévisager sombrement l'archéologue.

-Pouah ! c'est pas bon !

La deuxième poupée décapitée d'un coup de dent fut reposée sur la table. Sanji soupira.

Luffy devint la cible des yeux qui menacèrent de virer au rouge.

-Tu trouve quelque chose d'intéressant historiquement parlant Robin ? il n'y a rien pour la cuisine ici, à par si on veut cuisiner de l'argile. N'est-ce pas Luffy ?

Sanji se refléta dans les pupilles tremblantes de fureur.

-Nan, il n'y a rien d'intéressant. C'est juste une cabane de bois dans la jungle sans valeur historique.

-On peut s'en aller alors ? demanda pressement Nami, il me fiche la chaire de poule cet endroit ! comme s'il y avait des fantômes dans le coin...

Les yeux enregistrèrent son image.

-De toute façon on a assez de provisions, on peut retourner au Vogue-Merry.

Ils quittèrent la cabane, inconscient de la colère qu'ils venaient de provoquer.

Des fougères émergea une ombre. Elle se déplia, et se déplia... pas totalement. Les épaules refusèrent de se redresser. Dans un bruissement de feuilles, l'ombre au yeux jaunes pénétra dans la cabane.

Le feu de camp crépitait agréablement sous le ciel étoilé.

Usopp avançait vite dans les réparations, ils pourraient repartir le lendemain. La bonne humeur régnait parmi les membres de l'équipage. Zorro excepté, mais c'était normal et ça attendrissait Robin, alors...

-J'aime bien cette île ! Réussit à articuler Luffy entre deux bouchées.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est assez agréable et on n'est pas tombé sur des bêtes féroces ou des ennemis assoiffés de sang... enfin, pas encore, renchérit Nami.

-Grml... Le nez dans sa bouteille de rhum, telle fut la conversation du bretteur aux cheveux vert.

Robin le regarda à la dérobée.

-Oui, mais on ne devrait pas se mettre trop en retard.

-Robin-chan a raison, on doit avancer. Et il n'y a pas grand chose d'intéressant sur cette île.

Malgré ses paroles, Sanji doutait. L'épave ne collait pas dans le tableau idyllique de cette île. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, la cabane de cet après-midi ne collait pas non plus.

-Robin, tu n'as pas trouvé quelque chose d'étrange avec la cabane cette après-midi ?

-Une cabane ? Chopper retint son souffle. Genre, une vieille cabane abandonnée ? avec plein de trucs bizarres à l'intérieur ?

-Tadam !

Ils se retournèrent vers Luffy. Sanji soupira et s'alluma une cigarette pour la peine.

-Des trucs étranges comme ça oui ! c'est l'argile qui était dans la cabane ?

-Ouaip !

-T'aurais peut-être pas du... hésita Nami.

-Elle va manquer à personne, et regardez j'ai fais aussi des petits gugus avec !

Sanji secoua la tête et se retourna de nouveau vers Robin.

-J'aimerais y retourner demain, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas.

-J'irais avec toi. Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai aussi eu un sentiment étrange...

-D'accord ! bon, en attendant... voici le dessert mesdames !!!

-Wohaaaaa !

-Nan Luffy, c'est pour Nami-Chérie et Robin-chan !

Sanji tentait vainement d'éloigner ses sorbets à la noix de coco des crocs de son capitaine.

Le sorcier vaudou aux yeux jaunes tournait en rond dans son humble cabane à la lueur d'une bougie.

Ils l'avaient insulté ! lui et toute sa vie. Tout ce en quoi il pouvait croire, tout ce en quoi il croyait, lui et ses ancêtres (il repensa avec émotion à son maître spirituel le bon vieux Vent Debout !). Il était furieux, enragé, pis que ça même !

Arriéré, rustre, ustensiles trop vieux... sans parler de cette sotte qui pensait à des fantômes. Ah ça ! si elle savait, elle ferait moins la fière hein ! et ce... il n'avait pas d'insulte assez forte pour lui, mais disons, cet imbécile qui a joué avec ses poupées vaudoues. Joué ! il ne connaissait pas un seul être vivant assez idiot pour jouer avec des objets aussi puissants. Bon, c'est pas comme s'il connaissait beaucoup de monde sur cette île mais enfin. Ça ne se fait pas. Et surtout, le plus horrible qu'il ait pu voir... IL a mangé la tête d'une des poupées. Si jamais il laisserait passer une insulte pareille, il en mourrait, pas de doute. Ses ancêtres viendrait le trucider en personne. Et il ne tenait pas à voire des zombis traîner dans les parages.

Durant des années il avait garder son île, il l'avait farouchement défendue de visiteurs inopportuns. Avec son maître il avait élaboré de puissants sorts de protection. Les log-pose de l'indiquaient plus, son champs magnétique a été caché, plus personne ne pouvait venir sur cette île ! il devait être tranquille ! mais non... plus personne ne peut y venir de son plein grès. Mais voilà deux fois qu'une tempête faisait échouer un bateau ici. Le premier ne lui avait pas posé trop de problème, il s'était échoué au large et ses occupants avaient fuis en canot. Il avait suffit d'une illusion, une ombre venant sur eux, depuis la jungle. Ils étaient impressionnables, c'était de bons gars finalement. Il en aurait presque écrasé une larme de nostalgie...

Mais ceux là, ceux-là...

Ils n'avaient peur de rien... ils n'avaient pas écouté le truc de poils qui l'avait vu. Ils ne l'avaient même pas vu dans la forêt lorsqu'il leur faisait son coup des "yeux qui font peur". Ils s'étaient aventurés jusqu'à sa propre cabane....

Il allait les tuer, oui. Ou plutôt non. Il allait leur jeter des sorts et ils allaient souffrir.

Très bien, son argile... son argile ?!?

Plus d'argile !

Le salopiau lui avait volé !

C'est comme ça, hein ? d'accord, alors ils vont voir à qui ils ont à faire.

Il prépara un feu et son chaudron. Un sort adapté à chacun, un par un, ils vont y avoir droit, commençons...


	2. Des changements en pagaille

**Vaudoo People**

Le premier vous a plut ?

voici le second !

quels sorts va leur jeter le sorcier ? le suspens est intenable je sais !

J'ai réussis ce que je voulais, laisser la directive des opérations aux trois membres les plus efficaces de l'équipage.

(pour Robin et Zorro, je me suis un peu laissé allée dans le premier chapitre je sais... )

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**_des changements en pagaille_**

Zorro fut la premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et entreprit de faire ses exercices du matin. Peu de temps après, c'est Sanji qui se leva. Il descendit sur la plage et remua les cendres. Il passa pour aller chercher du bois devant Zorro en équilibre sur un doigt, à sa cent dixième pompe (autant dire, au début).

-Salut.

Zorro grommela, trop concentré pour se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

Sanji revint tranquillement dans un nuage de nicotine. Et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. L'odeur alléchante de la nourriture eu raison du reste de l'équipage qui se leva à son tour. Certain ayant passé une plus au moins bonne nuit.

C'est Nami qui se rendit compte la première que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le racontera plus tard "c'est comme s'ils avaient changé la nuit, comme s'ils s'étaient endormis la nuit pour se réveiller pas pareils. Les mêmes à l'extérieur, mais comme inversés à l'intérieur".

-Sanji, tu as préparé du thé ? demanda-t-elle dans un bâillement.

-Grml.... lui répondit le cuistot.

-Quoi ? Nami ouvrit un oeil plus alerte, ça n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sanji de lui répondre ainsi.

-Là-bas.

Le ton était un peu sec. La navigatrice se servit elle-même une tasse, un peu vexée. Puis Luffy arriva. En dernier. Ce qui était déjà étrange en soi. Il arriva, d'un pas lent, comme soucieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Il arriva comme ça, et il s'assit sur un rocher. Et c'est tout.

Il ne fit rien d'autre.

Nami était trop préoccupés par Sanji pour s'en soucier. Elle fit une nouvelle tentative.

-Sanji ? tu as préparé la noix de coco comme hier ? j'ai adoré ça ! tu serais un Amour !

Elle s'était dis qu'elle en rajoutait peut-être un peu de trop, "amour", ça fait pas trop naturel. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer, elle le sentait. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça :

-Tu peux le faire toi-même si tu en veux ! lança sèchement le cuistot.

Nami eu un hoquet de surprise et renversa son thé. C'est après qu'elle eu envie de vomir. Après "ça":

-Zorro-Chéri, tu veux un autre morceau de viande, c'est bon pour tes muscles !

Là elle devint verte et du porter une main devant sa bouche pour réprimer une nausée soudaine. Ce n'est que à ce moment là qu'elle eu conscience d'une autre anomalie. Luffy n'avait toujours pas touché à la nourriture.

Usopp était près de lui et lui tendait une assiette pleine de viande, de fruits et même de la compote spéciale dont Luffy aime se goinfrer d'habitude. Mais le capitaine continuait de regarder dans le vide, les yeux éteints.

-Hééééé, Luffy ! qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? prends un peu de nourriture ! Chopper, tu peux venir ? je crois que Luffy est malade !

Chopper contourna Usopp et se planta face au capitaine.

-Tu as essayé la nourriture ?

-Oui, mais c'est ça qui est bizarre, il ne réagit pas. Il ne veux pas manger !

-Mm... le petit renne fronça les sourcil et se pencha en avant pour examiner la pupille dilatée de Luffy. Vous êtes sur qu'il n'a rien mangé d'étrange dans la jungle ?

-Oui, répondit Nami. A part de l'argile il s'est quand même tenu tranquille.

-De l'argile, mm....

-C'est peut-être du somnambulisme ? proposa Usopp.

-Nan. Quand il fait du somnambulisme il va à la cuisine pour manger. L'habitude, renseigna obligeamment Sanji.

Chopper amena son sabot au front de Luffy.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de la température.

-Je sais ! je vais préparer un sorbet à la fraise ! il adore ça, je suis sur qu'il va en manger !

Nami dévisagea le cuistot.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte Sanji ?

-Lovecook a changé de bord ?

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à un Zorro au franc rictus. Nami voulu reprendre la conversation normalement pour oublier la remarque du bretteur quand soudain...

-Je veux des fruits et des céréales avec du lait, des oeufs et des noix.

Tout le monde resta un moment interdit.

Usopp, les yeux écarquillés, se retourna vers Nami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas bien compris... Luffy ?

-J'ai dis, je veux des fruits et des céréales avec du lait, des oeufs et des noix.

-P... Pourquoi ?

-Je vais faire tout ça !

Et Sanji disparut en tourbillonnant.

Nami se pencha vers un Luffy trop calme.

-Pourquoi tu ne mange pas le petit déjeuner habituel ?

-Il ne répond pas à tous les besoins de notre corps au quotidien. Comme on dépense pas mal d'énergie dans des efforts physiques, il nous faut prendre un petit déjeuner adapté, riche en fibres et protéines.

Usopp se pencha en avant, un peu angoissé, espérant que Luffy leur faisait une blague.

-Quoi ? aller, soit sérieux Luffy, tiens, prends un peu de confiture !

-Non, Luffy écarta Usopp du revers de la main. Il faut faire attention à notre alimentation, c'est la clef pour rester en forme et vivre plus longtemps.

Sanji apparu devant Luffy en portant un plateau. Des oeufs encore frémissant étaient disposés sur une assiette de façon à former un coeur. Les fruits étaient coupés en morceaux, les noix ouvertes et à côté du bol de céréales, un vase contenait une rose.

Nami recula d'un pas, horrifiée.

Le sorcier regarda les quatre préparations disposées dans quatre bols différents.

Il y avait passé toute la nuit et certain n'avaient pas encore fait effet.

Il se rappelait parfaitement leurs quatre visages et il y avait mis toute sa colère.

Il devait quand même admettre avoir éprouvé une certaine faiblesse par rapport à un sort, un certain manque d'imagination dira-t-on. Mais ça n'était pas grave. Les quatre imbéciles allaient en avoir pour leur argent, AH AH ah ah ah ......

Usopp s'était caché derrière un palmier. Nami, elle, essayait de rester calme.

-Sanji, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Mais le cuistot feignait de ne pas l'entendre, affairé à faire cuire de la viande.

-Sanji, réponds-moi ! c'est moi, Nami !

Le blond se retourna vers Zorro en souriant.

-D'autres brochettes ?

Le bretteur qui essayait de commencer sa première sieste de la journée grinça des dents.

-J'ai fait cuire le gros lézard qu'on a trouvé hier, ça va te plaire j'en suis sur !

Zorro attrapa son sabre et bondit à côté du cuistot. Nami ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Sanji se retrouva avec une lame sous la gorge. Mais le pire ? c'est qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir contre-attaquer. Il souriait béatement.

-Tu veux un bout de la queue ? elle est exquise !

Zorro hurla et le repoussa. Sanji se releva.

-Ha, une bagarre, c'est stimulant oui ! comme tu le veux, mon petit colibri des îles, allons-y !

Zorro ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était un colibri, mais se faire appeler "mon petit colibri des îles", c'en était trop quand même. Il se jeta sur Sanji et une des leurs habituelles bagarres commença. Nami s'éloigna un brin rassurée, tant qu'elle ignorait les noms d'amour que lançait de temps à autre Sanji.

La navigatrice commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Elle voulait s'isoler un peu pour réfléchir. De grandes questions lui tourmentaient l'esprit et des idées de grandeurs la prenaient. Elle essayait de les repousser, mais leur attrait n'était pas sans la séduire.

Chopper couru à ses côtés et lui étreignit la jambe.

-Nami, il faut que tu viennes, c'est Robin !

-Hein ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il faut que tu vienne, vite !

Chopper entraîna Nami à sa suite en lui tenant la main. Il coururent sur une bonne partie de la plage jusqu'à une avancée de la végétation.

Nami s'arrêta et s'affaissa un peu en se tenant la tête.

-Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? tu aurais pas une potion pour les maux de tête ?

-Regarde Nami, c'est ici, derrière les palmiers !

L'attitude inquiète du médecin du bateau intrigua la jeune femme. Elle s'avança et écarta les feuilles qui lui cachaient la vue. Derrière se trouvait une petite baie. Et au milieu, se trouvait Robin.

-Robin !

-Je ne peux pas te parler Nami, j'ai fait une découverte des plus importante !

-Quoi ? des ponéglyphes ?

-Mieux encore...

Nami s'approcha. L'historienne était dans un trou d'un mètre environ et continuait de creuser, aidée de ses multiples mains. Le spectacle était saisissant par sa force. Au moins huit bras travaillaient avec acharnement à agrandir le trou, remontant le sable mouillé à la surface sans interruption.

Nami s'approcha encore jusqu'au bord du trou. Chopper s'avança derrière elle.

-Comment ça "mieux encore" ?

Robin s'essuya le front d'une main et remonta à côté de Nami.

-Là !

-Hein ?

-Regarde, tu le vois pas ?

Nami scruta les profondeurs du trou. Il n'y avait là que du sable. Non, décidément, elle ne voyait pas.

-L'os... annonça prudemment Chopper.

-Quel os ?

Nami regarda dans la direction indiquée. Un bout d'os dépassait bien du sable.

-Oui, un os. Celui d'un animal qui vivait ici il y a de ça des centaines d'années. Les renseigna Robin.

-Des centaines d'années ? mais comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas plus enterré plus profondément ? s'étonna Nami.

-Les vagues.

-Ah... La navigatrice se secoua un peu. Difficile d'avoir les idées claires avec cette migraine. Mais pourquoi tu déterres un os ?

-C'est une découverte capitale pour l'histoire.

-C'est pas plutôt les ponéglyphes que tu recherches ?

-Ces gribouillis ? non. je viens de faire la découverte de ma vie.

Robin regardait l'os avec amour, de la fierté scintillait dans ses yeux. Nami ne su quoi dire. Des pensées bouillonnaient dans sa tête, ça commençait à s'éclaircir enfin. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Viens Chopper, lui chuchota-t-elle, on la laisse creuser.

-Mais... ça ne colle pas.

-Oui, mais on verra ça après, avec les autres.

Ils tournèrent les talons et s'en revinrent au Vogue-Merry près duquel la bagarre entre Zorro et Sanji s'éternisait. Nami prétexta quelque chose et monta à bord laissant un Chopper désorienté au milieu de ses compagnons.

Le sorcier alla chercher ses précieux bouts d'écorce séchés. Il s'empara d'un bout de charbon et le tailla en pointe. Sa mémoire lui montra de nouveau les traits des profanateurs. Il grimaça, mais ça devait être un sourire.

Le bout de charbon attaqua les traits du premier.

Luffy s'était emparé d'une feuille et d'un crayon. Il annonçait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait révolutionner leur régime alimentaire. Improvisé nutritionniste, il menaçait le pauvre Usopp d'établir des menus riches et variés pour l'équipage. Chacun devra manger au minimum cinq fruits et légumes par jour. Ne pas négliger la variété des viandes que l'on pouvait trouver et privilégier une cuisson à la vapeur pour limiter les mauvaises graisses.

D'ailleurs il y aurait aussi des restrictions sur le sucre, il n'est pas question de prendre de l'embonpoint.

Le sorcier se gratta le menton. C'était pas mal, plutôt ressemblant même. Satisfait de lui, il plaça le bout d'écorce à côté du bol contenant le sort qui lui avait été réservé. A présent le second. Il avait un signe distinctif assez frappant pour s'en rappeler sans problème.

Le charbon crissa de nouveau sur un nouveau bout d'écorce.

La bagarre s'était mué en une lutte peu commune. Sanji s'était jeté sur Zorro et essayait de l'embrasser à la grande horreur du bretteur. Il aimait bien se défouler sur le cuistot, mais que le lovecook devienne un lovecook pour Lui... ça c'était pas vraiment dans ses projets. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Zorro connaissait la peur...

Bon, d'accord, pas vraiment peur, mais disons qu'il était un peu perturbé par ce qu'il se passait.

Sanji, lui, nageait dans le bonheur, il avait trois beaux hommes de qui s'occuper maintenant. Et Chopper aussi, il pourrait toujours le câliner, avec son poil tout doux, mm...

Le sorcier regarda son oeuvre avec un air triomphant. C'était bien ça, c'était eux, ils devaient déguster en ce moment !

Il attaqua le troisième portrait, il espérait qu'elle souffrait bien maintenant.

Robin sortit de son trou et bu goulûment à la gourde. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris auparavant, les ponéglyphes... comment se passionner pour des gribouillis pareils ? alors qu'il y avait tant de fossiles formidables à découvrir dans le monde. Elle allait devenir célèbre grâce à cette découverte.

C'est en femme accomplie et fière qu'elle se mit de nouveau au travail. Six nouveaux bras se déplièrent et recommencèrent à creuser, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Il posa le bout d'écorce et savoura un moment ce qu'il avait accomplis. Il sentit la puissance monter en lui, un pouvoir sournois et malin. Il repensa à son maître et écrasa une larme en se disant qu'il devait être fier de lui maintenant. Il apporta un bout de viande près de la fourmilière, il savais que son maître y vivait à présent.

Retournant dans sa cabane, il passa amoureusement ses doigts sur le dernier bout d'écorce. Il s'empara pour la quatrième fois du bout de charbon et dessina une première ligne.

Nami sortit de sa cabine. Elle ajusta son nouveau chapeau, se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace pour recoiffer ne mèche rebelle. Elle vérifia sa ceinture et sortit au grand jour.

Elle n'avait plus mal à la tête, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Chopper étouffa un cri. Usopp au prise avec Luffy (il essayait de lui faire lâcher le crayon), s'arrêta et sa mâchoire lui tomba sur la poitrine. Même Sanji s'arrêta, laissant le bretteur s'échapper de son étreinte avec soulagement.

Nami se tint debout sur la proue. Elle les regarda de haut avec un grand sourire. C'était le chapeau, un tricorne. Ou alors ça devait être la cape. Quoiqu'il se pourrait bien être la ceinture avec les deux pistolets et le sabre. Ils ne surent pas de trop. Ils la regardèrent, n'osant pas y croire, alors qu'elle rejeta sa cape en arrière d'un geste triomphant. Elle empoigna théâtralement la garde de son sabre et le sortit. Elle tint la lame en direction du soleil, visiblement très satisfaite d'elle-même, et tonna :

-Ah ah ! bande de mécréants, saluez votre nouveau capitaine !

Il y eu un grand silence.

Nami se sentait bien. Elle se sentait puissante.

Elle pointa l'épée vers le pauvre Usopp.

-Toi, marin d'eau douce, tu vas me réparer la coque de ce navire et en vitesse !

Elle parcouru les rangs du regard, savourant à l'avance les ordres qu'elle allait donner. Mais un cri brisa le rêve.

-C'est moi le capitaine !

Elle arrêta de sourire et porta ses yeux sur Luffy.

-C'est moi le capitaine ! répéta le nouveau nutritionniste du Vogue-Merry. T'as pas le droit de faire ça Nami !

-Je revendique le poste de capitaine de ce navire.

Le ton était catégorique.

Zorro se passa une main devant les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils perdaient tous la boule comme ça ? c'est pas possible, dès qu'il arrête de les surveiller faut qu'ils n'en fassent qu'à leur tête. Tout en repoussant Sanji d'une main, il s'approcha du bateau et lui donna un coup de pied. Le Vogue-Merry ébranlé trembla sous les cris de Usopp et Nami perdit l'équilibre. Zorro la ramassa par terre alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son chapeau tombé à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? tu sais bien que c'est Luffy le capitaine !

-Je fais ce que je veux ! et je veux être le capitaine !

-Ben tu peux pas.

Il la rejeta par terre et tourna le dos.

Luffy s'était avancé et annonça sombrement.

-Nan Nami, le Vogue-Merry a un seul capitaine.

-Alors ça sera moi.

-Alors je te provoque en duel.

La navigatrice hésita. Elle pensa y aller au chantage. Après tout, si elle menace de quitter l'équipage, ils seront bien obligé de lui donner ce qu'elle veut. Sans navigatrice, ils n'iront pas loin ! mais un côté joueur qu'elle ne se soupçonnait pas d'avoir le fit acquiescer.

-D'accord.

-Demain matin, à l'aube.

-J'y serait.

Les parties adverses se tournèrent le dos.

Sur la plage, on pouvait assister à un spectacle assez étrange.

Nami s'entraînait au sabre. Elle avait bien tenté quelques exercices de tir mais elle y renonça rapidement après avoir manqué d'estropier Chopper avec une balle perdue. Elle parcourait à présent la plage de long en large, agitant son sabre dans le vide, prenant des poses de vainqueur en bombant le torse. S'entraînant plus à son futur poste de capitaine que pour le duel de demain.

Robin n'était toujours pas réapparut, s'enfonçant maintenant dans un trou de deux mètres de profondeur de plus en plus grand. Elle avait quasiment dégagé une patte squelettique de l'ancien monstre préhistorique.

Luffy s'entretenait avec Sanji. Il avait préparé une liste de menus et lui en faisait part avec les consignes de cuisson qui allaient avec. Sanji lui faisait les yeux doux et buvait ses paroles.

Les trois rescapés tenaient un conseil de crise.

-Très bien, commença Usopp, je crois qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence, quelque chose ne va pas.

-Ah, cracha Zorro, on s'en était rendu compte.

-Vous êtes sur que vous vous sentez bien vous deux ? je veux dire, vous allez pas subitement vous mettre à faire et dire des choses bizarres comme les autres...

-A part des envies de meurtre, nan.

Chopper était nerveux.

-C'est dans la jungle, je vous avait bien dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai vu les yeux jaunes.

Usopp regarda ses compagnons.

Il était temps de prendre une décision. Il se leva. les regarda, l'un après l'autre et annonça solennellement :

-Je crois qu'il faut maintenant prendre les choses en main. L'intrépide capitaine Usopp se doit de se sacrifier, on va coordonner nos opérations !

Chopper le regarda en frissonnant et Zorro bailla.

-De quelles opérations tu parle ? lui demanda-t-il avec un regard noir. Sa sieste d'avant-midi commençait à lui manquer.

Chopper fit le tour de la plage du regard. C'était pas bon. S'ils étaient attaqués, la moitié pensante de l'équipage était hors service.

-Il faut aller voir dans la jungle, c'est là-bas que c'est arrivé.

-C'est arrivé quoi ?

-Ben... leur changement...

-Tu veux dire, Nami qui a des idées de grandeur ? Robin qui se passionne pour les fossiles, Luffy qui veut une alimentation saine ? et Sanji... Zorro haussa les épaules, Sanji qui nous drague maintenant ?

-Oui, se sont les seuls qui sont allés dans la jungle et se sont les seuls qui ont changé.

-Matelot Chopper, très bien ! organisons-nous, qui va aller voir dans la jungle ?

Silence.

-Faut que je pionce.

-Y'a les yeux jaunes....

Usopp les regarda, une perle de sueur lui tomba du front. Il avait pas dit ça pour y aller lui-même. Il se ressaisit.

-Très bien Zorro ! je suis heureux de ton dévouement ! fait attention, et prend Sanji avec toi, il va t'indiquer le chemin.

-QUOI ?!?

-Il te faut un guide pour voir où ils sont allés.

-Pourquoi lui ? et pourquoi moi ?

-Hé ben... il faut que je répare le Vogue-Merry, et Chopper doit étudier médicalement leurs cas. Et Sanji est le seul à ne pas être occupé par autre chose...

Zorro lança un regard en direction de Sanji qui tentait d'enlacer les épaules de Luffy. Le cuistot l'aperçu et lui fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un baiser.


	3. Situation incontrôlable

**Vaudoo people**

On avance petit à petit, voici l'avant dernier chapitre, les OOC sont déjà apparus, mais vu qu'ils sont sous l'influence d'un sort ça devrait passer !

Aller, les fan du Zosan, put your hands up ! votre imagination va pouvoir se mettre quelque chose sous la dent !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**_Situation incontrôlable_**

Zorro serra les dents.

Il écarta d'un geste énervé les lianes qui lui barraient le chemin. Il n'était pas franchement à l'aise. Il faisait chaud et humide. La jungle était épaisse, et il n'avait pas assez dormi. Pour couronner le tout, il devait résister à la pressante envie de meurtre qu'il avait sur la personne de Sanji.

Le cuistot avait accepté avec plaisir de lui montrer le chemin dans la jungle. Il jura de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Zorro n'avait même pas bronché. Il n'y avait plus que lui, Chopper et Usopp pour rétablir les choses. Ce n'était pas une perspective très réjouissante à vrai dire, mais il s'était résigné.

-Zorro-kun, je crois bien que c'est ici, fait attention, il faut enjamber les racines de cet arbre !

Zorro grogna et lui lança un regard sombre, très sombre.

Il voyait Sanji de dos. Son corps mince et fin. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait le tuer si facilement. Mais il ne se laissait pas tromper. Il connaissait les capacités au combat de Sanji. Sa vitesse, sa souplesse et sa force. Néanmoins, avec la frustration accumulée, il était certain qu'il pourrait le tuer en un rien de temps. Et sinon, il y avait aussi sa nuque.

Quelle adorable nuque d'ailleurs. Délicate, chatouillée pas les cheveux blonds dorés, émergeant du col de la chemise bleue ouverte...

Un coup de sabre.

Un seul.

Et il serait débarrassé, libre !

Arrivé à une clairière, Sanji se retourna face à lui, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

-C'est ici, susurra-t-il.

Zorro chassa les moustiques qui lui tournaient autours d'un geste agacé de la main. Il regarda la clairière. Il n'y voyait pas de cabane en bois. Il ne voyait qu'une banale clairière, des rochers émergeant de ci de là, de l'herbe, des fougères et des arbres tout autours. Ils devaient être loin de la plage à présent, on n'entendait plus que le bruit des oiseaux dans les arbres et d'un ruisseau qui devait passer non loin de là.

-Elle est où la cabane.

Sanji souffla la fumer de sa cigarette et sourit.

-De quelle cabane tu parle ? tu voudrais être plus protégé ?

-Protégé de quoi ?

-Être sur qu'on ne nous voit pas.

-Pourquoi je voudrais ça ? vous avez parlez d'une cabane hier, c'est tout !

-Pourquoi tu veux y aller ?

Le peu de patience qu'avait Zorro était épuisé.

-C'est pour ça que tu es venus avec moi !

-Ha bon ? pour voir une vieille cabane ? mais c'était qu'un prétexte.

Zorro eu un mouvement de recul face à la lueur qui éclairait les yeux de Sanji. Le cuistot jeta sa cigarette à terre, ouvrit les pans de sa chemise et écarta les bras;

-Un prétexte pour plus d'intimité.

Zorro avait rarement connu la drague. Il resta muet devant une approche aussi directe. Il y avait ce qui avait été dit, il avait aussi le ton, et l'attitude. Le cuistot savait y faire, sa voix était du velours. Et il donnait l'impression sur de lui de pouvoir tout contrôler, c'était presque hypnotisant.

-Il n'y a que nous deux ici.

Sanji s'approcha de Zorro d'un pas conquérant. Le bretteur sortit un de ses sabres et le pressa contre la gorge du cuistot.

-Un pas de plus et je t'égorge.

-SM alors ? j'aime bien aussi ce qui est violent.

Et Sanji se jeta sur lui.

-Nami, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, c'est pas si grave...

Chopper essayait de remonter le moral à la navigatrice. Un peu perdu au milieu de cette folie, il avait accepté de l'aider à s'entraîner et il l'avait battu. Cet échec avait chassé la bonne humeur de Nami. Si elle ne pouvait pas battre Chopper, elle n'avait pas d'espoir de battre Luffy. Mais aussi, c'était ce sabre ! il était trop grand pour elle, ses mouvements étaient ralentis, c'était pas sa faute.

Une ombre s'abattit sur eux. Chopper leva les yeux sur celui qui essayait de maîtriser les éléments, le grand et intrépide capitaine Usopp !

-Va voir ce que fait Robin, Chopper, je m'occupe de Nami.

Le petit renne acquiesça et partit vers la baie. Nami leva un regard plein de larmes vers Usopp. Elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre et tripotait son sabre de façon compulsive.

Usopp s'accroupit devant elle.

-Nami, Nami... qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je serais jamais le capitaine du baaaaaateau !

Articula-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

-Mais je croyais que ton rêve c'était de dessiner les cartes du monde entier !

-Ben oui, elle le fixa, agressive à présent. Avec mon propre bateau, je peux aller où je veux quand je veux. Je veux être capitaine !

-Ah, je connais ça aussi...

-Quoi ?

-Nan, rien. Bon, va falloir trouver une solution alors.

Zorro essayait de récupérer son sabre.

Il était ventre à terre, plaqué au sol par Sanji. Sa main se tendait désespérément vers la poignée de son sabre, il ne lui manquait que quelques centimètres... Il écarquilla subitement les yeux et poussa un râle et tentant une ruade en avant. Lovecook était en train de le déshabiller.

Il lui avait quasiment arraché son tee-shirt et était en train de lui faire des petits bisous dans le cou.

Ça n'est pas réel, se disait Zorro, je suis en train de dormir et je fais un cauchemar, c'est tout.

Il réussit enfin à attraper son sabre et se retourna, projetant Sanji dans la boue.

Le cuistot essuya le filet de sang qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il lui sourit et lui lança un regard plein de violence animale. Il s'apprêtait à bondir de nouveau.

-Non, Sanji, non !

Mais Sanji était déjà sur lui.

-Bons Dieux arrête !

Chopper commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Il regarda Robin enlever son tee-shirt pour ne se retrouver que en dessus de maillot de bain. Le renne soupira. Si Sanji aurait été dans son état naturel, il aurait adoré la vue.

Robin avait chaud, très chaud. Voilà maintenant cinq heures qu'elle creusait au soleil, mais ça en valait la peine. Le squelette était à présent à moitié découvert et la plage s'ornait d'un trou immense.

Chopper soupira encore une fois. Il avait essayé de parler avec l'archéologue, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était omnibulée par sa nouvelle passion.

-Hé ho !

Le renne se retourna, Usopp arrivait en courant et en lui faisant de grands signes.

-Tu sais où est Luffy ?

-Hein ? nan ! pourquoi ? et Nami ?

-Nami c'est bon, elle va plus poser de problème, fit Usopp en lui lançant un clin d'oeil, un pouce levé, mais je ne sais pas où est Luffy. Et avec ses idées bizarres ce matin, il m'a un peu fichu les jetons ! il se peut qu'il soit le plus dangereux des quatre...

Il regarda à l'horizon, une main en visière pour se protéger du soleil.

-Aaaaah, Il faut toujours être là pour les surveiller, qu'est-ce qu'il feraient sans moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Nami ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va mieux. Bon, tu viens avec moi voir sur le bateau ? il ne doit pas être loin.

Dans la cale du Vogue-Merry, Luffy procédait à un petit inventaire.

Et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas.

Trop de viande. Et pas assez de fruits. Il fallait qu'il en fasse sécher avant qu'ils ne repartent, les fruits séchés sont très bon pour la santé.

Il compta les sacs de sucre et ceux de sel. Tsss.... trop de sucre est très mauvais pour la santé. Il prit un sac de chaque et les mis de côté, il faudra pas qu'il oublis de les jeter à la mer, inutile de s'encombrer pour rien.

Il revint dans la salle de l'équipage et afficha un tableau.

Sur ce tableau, il y avait une liste d'exercices physiques à faire chaque jour. Tout le monde devra s'y plier, il y veillerait. Quand même, en tant que capitaine, il avait le devoir de veiller à la santé physique de ses compagnons, de leur grès ou non !

Usopp arriva, essoufflé, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Luffy se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

-C'est bien, Usopp, je suis content que tu t'y mette dès maintenant !

-M'y mette à quoi ?

-La course ! premier exercice physique de la journée, ça maintient en forme.

Chopper était resté sur le pont du Vogue-Merry, laissant Usopp et Luffy s'engueuler dans la cabine. Il se sentait impuissant devant les étranges changements de caractère de ses compagnons. Il aurait voulu pouvoir y faire quelque chose mais...

Il s'approcha de la rambarde, quelqu'un, ou quelque chose arrivait depuis la jungle. Il sentit son coeur se serrer, c'était le monstre aux yeux jaunes !

-Usopp, Usopp ! regarde !

-Heeeein ?

Usopp passa la tête par la porte. Il aperçu lui aussi les arbres qui bougeaient. Quoi que se soit, ça avançait vite. Et pile sur eux aussi. Il s'avança vers Chopper. Luffy les rejoignit, intrigué.

-On... on devrait peut-être rentrer pour se mettre à l'abris ? suggéra l'intrépide Usopp.

Ils reculaient déjà quand la bête émergea d'entre les arbres.

-C'est Sanji et Zorro ! cria un Luffy enjoué.

-Quoi ?

C'était en effet Zorro et Sanji qui revenait de la jungle. Ou plutôt, Zorro sur Sanji.

Nul ne savait ce qu'avait subit le bretteur dans la jungle, mais ça devait être assez terrible pour lui faire accepter cette situation. Il refusa d'ailleurs de parler de ces moments passés avec Sanji, seul dans la jungle. Ses compagnons ne purent que supposer le degrés d'horreur de ce qui s'était passé et qui lui en avait fait refouler le souvenir. Le sourire franc et heureux de Sanji était louche aussi.

Mais les voilà. Sanji courant avec Zorro torse nu sur son dos, accroché à son cou, les pieds noués autours de sa taille.

Tout ce qu'il put dire à ses compagnons, dans un grognement, ce fut

-Il m'a obligé...

-Obligé de quoi ? fit Luffy, en retard en niveau de la compréhension.

-Obligé ! aboya le bretteur encore secoué. Il a été horrible dans le jungle, c'était l'enfer, l'enfer...

Usopp toussa discrètement. Il eu un petit sourire complice en direction de Chopper. Sanji devait avoir quelque chose avec les cheveux de couleur bizarre. Des filles, Nami gardait sa préférence, et maintenant, des hommes, il ne voyait que par Zorro.

-Sinon Zorro, tu as vu la cabane ?

-Quelle cabane, de quoi tu parles ?

-Hé bien, de l'étrange cabane qu'ils ont visité hier....

-Nan.

-Vous avez fait quoi pendant tout ce temps alors ?

Zorro lui envoya un regard assassin. Il avait tout de l'homme sur le point de craquer, qu'un seul geste ou mot déplacé suffirait pour qu'il passe à l'acte.

-D'accord. Usopp se prit le menton dans la main, pose de réflexion profonde. Si Sanji n'a pas pu te conduire là-bas, les autres ne le pourrons pas plus.

-Pourquoi ne pas les questionner ?

-Bonne idée Chopper ! on va les réunir pour le repas.

Sanji s'attela à la cuisine, suivant les conseils de Luffy.

Pendant ce temps, ce ne fut pas facile de persuader les autres de se réunir autours du feu. Ils durent user de toute la ruse dont ils étaient capable. Chopper assura à Robin qu'il avait un livre sur les fossiles et qu'il lui donnerait seulement si elle voulait bien se joindre à eux. Elle accepta. Chopper tenta de na pas penser à ce qui lui arrivera quand l'archéologue se rendrait compte du mensonge.

Nami était déjà là, Zorro l'avait amené de force. Elle se tenait assise sur un bout de bois, lançant des regards mauvais au bretteur. Luffy fut plutôt docile et resta à cause de la perspective d'un repas équilibré. Quant à Sanji, la seule présence de Zorro suffisait à le garder à proximité.

Usopp se tint face à eux.

-D'accord. je sais que vous vous comportez bizarrement...

-Comment ça ? s'écria Robin.

-De quoi tu parle ? j'ai pas à t'écouter, je m'en vais ! Proféra Nami qui voulu se lever et joindre le geste à la parole. Mais Zorro abattit une main sur son épaule pour la maintenir assise. Usopp déglutit avec difficulté, il fallait qu'il assure maintenant, qu'il fasse ses preuves après cette journée peu productive. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Bien, bon, mm.... Il faut qu'on trouve ce qui vous est arrivé. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a un souvenir de ce qui s'est passé dans la jungle hier ?

Ils se regardèrent, embêtés.

-Y'avait cette cabane.

-Oui Luffy ?

-Il y avait de l'argile dedans. Mais rien d'autre.

-Elle était rudimentaire. Rien de particulier, ajouta Sanji.

-Aucun intérêt, de plus elle était inoccupée et abandonnée depuis sûrement un long moment, les renseigna Robin.

-Vous en êtes sur ? demanda suspicieusement Chopper.

-Elle faisait froid dans le dos en tout cas.

-Oui Nami. Il y avait des choses étranges dedans ?

-Mm... commença Sanji. Il y avait ces poupée en terre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a parut étrange.

-Ces poupées là ? demanda Luffy en sortant le corps d'une des poupées qu'il avait décapité.

-Oui. Hé mais...?

Robin fronça les sourcils.

-Des aiguilles ? de la magie vaudou. Mais ça n'a pas grand intérêt, elles devaient être là depuis longtemps.

Sanji prit la poupée des mains de Luffy, autant pour l'examiner que pour effleurer ses doigts. Il la regarda de plus près.

-Si elle était si ancienne, Robin, elle serait sûrement tombée en miette vu la qualité de l'argile.

L'archéologue lui lança un regard perçant. Elle voulu partir mais Zorro l'en empêcha. Il voulait que cette histoire finisse le plus rapidement possible. Robin lui mordit la main et le bretteur grimaça sous la douleur sans la lâcher. Sanji bondit.

-Tu le laisse tranquille espèce de vieille momie !

Usopp leva les yeux au ciel.

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Pendant ce temps, Luffy se servit de la soupe aux légumes que le cuistot avait préparé, un bon souper équilibré, léger avant la nuit. Il interpella ses compagnons qui ne l'écoutèrent pas "demain, lever à six heures et course à pied pour tout le monde !"

Sanji se mit en position de combat. Robin se dégagea et lui fit face. Le cuistot lui envoya un coup de pied qu'elle retint à l'arrière par les multiples bras qu'elle déploie habituellement dans les combats. Sanji voulu de jeter sur elle mais Zorro s'interposa entre eux. Deux sabres de sortis, chacun pointé sur l'un des adversaires.

-Maintenant on se calme ! tonna-t-il.

Robin se redressa, hautaine et partit vers sa baie avant de se raviser. Sans lumière elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Elle repassa devant les autres et s'engouffra dans le bateau.

-Bien ! s'exclama Usopp. On a un peu avancé quand même. De la magie vaudou, c'est pas bon ça... si on pouvait au moins visiter cette cabane.


	4. Normal, qu'estce qui est normal ?

**Vaudoo People**

On arrive à la fin, avec un chapitre plus longs que les autres. Je dois dire, je suis contente d'en avoir fini, ils sont nombreux et c'est un peu pénible à écrire les action de chacun ! faut une bonne organisation.

Les lubies des un et des autres et le dénouement, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plut !

(première fic à chapitre terminée, CHAMPAGNE !!! ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_**Normal, qu'est-ce qui est normal ?**_

Usopp flottait parmi les nuages. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil caressant. Il voyait des ballons s'envoler à côté de lui. Ils flottaient dans l'air de plein de couleurs différentes. Usopp en saisit un et se laissa monter jusqu'à l'arc en ciel. Il atterrit dessus et se retrouva entouré de petits bonhommes habillés de vert qui lui montraient le chemin ver un tas d'or. Il le voyait qui brillait on loin de là, il n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main et...

Un fracas monstrueux l'éloigna définitivement du tas d'or.

Il se redressa, les yeux à demis ouverts.

-Quessequya ?

Il voulu descendre de son hamac et trébucha sur le corps d'un de ses compagnons. Il baissa le regard. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand et réprima un gloussement.

Zorro dormait par terre comme à son habitude, sur le dos, les sabre à proximité et Sanji sur le torse. Le cuisinier du bateau avait la tête de posé sur l'épaule du bretteur qui, dans son sommeil supposerons-nous, l'avait enlacé d'un bras. Et tout ce petit monde dormait encore à point fermés.

-TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT, EXERCICES DU MATIN !!!

Usopp grimaça. Il se retourna vers Chopper mais fut stoppé par le réveil des amants.

Zorro en avait presque de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles. Il fixait Sanji d'un air horrifié alors que le cuisinier lui souriait. Le bretteur voulu sortir un de ses sabres, mais Sanji, ne voulant pas contrarier son précieux, se redressa avant et s'alluma une cigarette en se levant. Il s'étendit en se dirigeant vers la porte, puis se retourna pour envoyer un clin d'oeil à Zorro.

L'effet aurait pu être bien si Luffy ne serait pas intervenu à ce moment là.

Un bon gomu gomu no pistolet, et plus de cigarette.

Sanji sentit l'énervement monter en lui. Mais l'apparition de Luffy le calma un peu.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

-Le tabac c'est mauvais pour la santé. On ne fume plus dans mon équipage. Aller, maintenant on va tous courir !

Il disparu au coin du couloir.

Les hommes qui restaient se regardèrent entre eux. Usopp haussa les épaules.

-Vaudrait mieux faire ce qu'il dit, il nous laissera tranquille après ça.

-J'ai pas besoin de courir ! s'indigna Zorro. J'ai d'autres exercices à faire !

-Et un peu de course na va pas te tuer !

-Luffy a raison, intervint d'une voix ensommeillée la médecin de bord. La course est bonne pour la santé, elle...

-Je veux pas le savoir, le coupa catégoriquement Sanji. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il faut y remédier rapidement, ajouta-t-il en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

Entre Luffy et les cigarettes, son choix était fait. Le sort du sorcier n'était pas assez puissant face au pouvoir de la nicotine.

Luffy eu guère de succès ce matin là. Robin était déjà auprès de son très précieux fossile, quant à Nami, elle était introuvable.

-Usopp ! brailla-t-il.

Attablé pour le petit déjeuner, Usopp leva les yeux vers son capitaine. Il cacha précipitamment un bout de chocolat derrière son dos.

-Pour le chocolat, c'est pas moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

-De quoi tu parle ?

Luffy pris place devant un petit déjeuner préparé spécialement pour lui, mais avec le coeur et la rose en moins. Sanji avait guère apprécié le coup de la cigarette. Usopp était un peu stressé, mais il se détendit après avoir déduit que son capitaine laissait tomber la course du matin.

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? risqua-t-il.

-Ah oui, tu saurais pas où pourrait se trouver Nami ?

Usopp dégluti.

-N... non....?

Luffy, Chopper et Sanji le dévisagèrent.

-Tu nous cacherais quand même pas quelque chose ? hein Usopp ? demanda Chopper.

-Non, je vous ai dis que non ! je ne sais pas où elle est !

-Tu me paraissais déjà bizarre hier quand tu me parlais de Nami.

-Chopper, ça suffit ! laisse Usopp tranquille.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Sanji qui ajouta :

-Il est grand et intelligent, il sait ce qu'il fait alors ne l'embête pas.

C'en fut de trop pour l'intrépide Usopp. Il retomba assis, le nez dans son assiette.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'avoue !

-T'avoue quoi ?

-Je lui ai dis que si elle ne pouvait pas être le capitaine du Vogue-Merry, elle pouvait toujours être le capitaine de son propre bateau, qu'il lui suffisait juste de le construire... avec le bois qu'il y a sur cette île....

-Tu veux dire...

-Qu'elle se fabrique son propre bateau depuis hier, oui. Mais c'est pour l'occuper, elle y arrivera jamais, ajouta Usopp en rigolant.

Mais devant les visages sérieux des autres,il se tût.

-Vous croyez pas ?

Luffy replongea dans son bol de céréale, ne prêtant apparemment plus guère d'intérêt à la conversation. Sanji lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de s'en retourner à sa cuisine. Chopper fut le seul à lui tapoter le bras.

-C'est pas grave, on va aller voir où elle en est.

Nami s'écarta un instant pour contempler l'ampleur des travaux qu'elle avait déjà accomplis.

Elle avais bien avancé depuis hier.

Couper le bois lui avait posé quelques problèmes, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que cela était inutile. Il y avait assez de bois flotté dans le coin pour qu'elle puisse l'utiliser. La plupart venait de l'épave, elle attribuait leur couleur verte aux algues qui avaient du proliférer dessus. Le fait que ces bouts de bois ne soit pas gluant et laissent apparaître leurs veines n'avait pas perturbé la navigatrice outre mesure.

Son oeuvre. Son bateau !

Des planches de bois au bout cassé, tenus entre elles par des lianes. Ça formait une sorte de petit radeau. Dans l'espoir de lui donner un peu d'allure, elle avait utilisé son sabre pour couper une longue branche d'un arbre, en élaguer les feuilles et branches secondaires, puis l'avait planté au milieu du radeau. Elle avait même ajouté une grande feuille en guise de voile.

Nami soupira en grimaçant.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle pouvait bien être le capitaine de ce "bateau", mais elle n'aurait personne à qui donner des ordres. Elle se retourna et fixa méchamment un pauvre singe qui passait dans un palmier non loin de là. Il essaya, autant que lui permettait son anatomie, de prendre un air soumis.

Pourquoi pas des singes ? songea la navigatrice...

-Nami ? tu peux venir, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Le navigatrice se retourna pour faire face à Robin qui avançait auprès d'elle. L'historienne ne portait qu'un maillot de bain deux pièces bleu sur lequel on s'était entraîné à faire des économie de tissu avant de se rendre compte qu'on était allé trop loin dans l'économie. Et un délicieux paréo or et bronze, vaguement transparent, qui retombait avec élégance sur ses hanches. Elle aurait pu constituer une vision de rêve. Mais sa peau n'était pas vraiment bronzée, elle disparaissait plutôt sous une couche de poussière si épaisse qu'on n'aurait pas voir un seul grain de beauté dessous.

-J'ai un problème Nami, il faut que je sache combien j'ai de temps devant moi avant la prochaine marée... elle s'interrompit en voyant le radeau que Nami avait laborieusement construit, c'est quoi "ça" ?

-Aujourd'hui la prochaine marée, ça a déjà commencé à monter, tu n'as pas remarqué ?

Robin parut horrifiée. Elle se raidit et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

-Non.... c'est l'oeuvre de ma vie tu sais ? et tout vas être... de nouveau... recouvert ?

Nami la scruta longuement.

-Tu sais quoi ? j'ai peut-être une solution pour toi.

-.... quoi ?

Nami alla vers son radeau. Elle tint le mat d'une main, brandit son sabre fêlé de l'autre et bomba le torse.

-Veux-tu devenir mon premier matelot ?

Robin essuya sa dernière larme et fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Viens parcourir les mers avec moi ! On ira jusqu'au bout du monde !

-Sur ce truc là ?

Nami grimaça, elle essayait d'oublier la piteuse apparence de son "bateau" (elle tenait à ce terme) pour faire son discours.

-Oui, dit-elle entre ses dents.

-Pas question.

Robin s'en retournait déjà, mais Nami la récria.

-On risque de passer à côté de plein de trésors archéologiques !

Robin s'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Hé ben... sur les îles que je vais visiter, il y aura sûrement beaucoup de fossiles et de vieux os. Mais dommage, tu ne seras pas là pour les apprécier.

Robin réfléchit longuement. Son squelette de monstre préhistorique serait bientôt de nouveau recouvert de sable. Et dans le monde, il devait y avoir des squelettes encore plus intéressants que ça.

-D'accord.

Nami rayonna.

-Elle est où alors ?

-Je sais plus moi !

-Hé, pourquoi j'ai du venir ?

C'était Zorro ça. Il suivait les autres, Sanji à ses côtés, et ça n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter le bretteur dont la main se retenait d'empoigner un de ses sabre pour mettre fin à son calvaire.

-Sanji ne voulait pas venir si tu restait au bateau, il voulait rester près de toi.

Lovecook renvoya un magnifique sourire à Zorro.

-Et pourquoi il faut qu'il vienne ?

-Il faut qu'on parle tous ensemble. T'as pas envie qu'il te colle encore longtemps non ?

Zorro grommela et lança un regard noir vers Sanji qui fumait en cachette. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Luffy lui refasse le coup de ce matin avec sa cigarette.

-Elle est là-bas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Usopp, la main en visière.

-Elle... essaie de mettre une sorte de radeau à la mer avec Robin... Mais elle vont couler avec ça ! s'écria Chopper.

Ils se mirent à courir et arrivèrent près des deux femmes. Usopp, essoufflé, repris son souffle avant de lancer :

-Nami, arrête !

Nami, occupé à ajuster la voile, lui lança un regard distrait. Robin ramenait des fruits sur la radeau, leurs provisions en vu de leur traversé des mers.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? N'approchez pas ! c'est mon bateau et c'est moi le capitaine !

Zorro donna un coup de pied à une planche qui craqua. Le noeud de la liane n'y survit pas et elle se détacha. les bouts de bois se dissocièrent et le mât retomba sur le sable avec un bruit mat.

Nami devint toute blanche, puis rouge de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à mon bateau !!! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur Zorro, sabre dégainé.

Le bretteur lui subtilisa le sabre d'une main nonchalante et la retint par la taille. Nami hurla encore et entreprit de lui donner des coups de poing et de pied. Robin laissa tomber ses provisions et s'élança à son tour vers Zorro qu'elle martela elle aussi de coups. Le bretteur se retourna vers les autres avec son chargement, une expression constipée sur le visage.

Usopp et Chopper ne purent se retenir de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour que ça s'arrête ? aboya Zorro.

-Tsss... ça ne va pas. Que des fruits, ce n'est pas un régime adapté en mer, déplora Luffy qui s'était accroupis pour analyser les provisions ramené par Robin.

Sanji s'avança et s'empara de Nami qu'il jeta à l'eau;

-Touche pas à Zorro, lança-t-il avec classe.

Son regard se posa sur le bois utilisé pour construire le radeau. il ouvrit la bouche et s'approcha. D'une main il saisit une des planches et l'examina.

-T'as trouvé ça où ?

Nami, pataugeant dans l'eau, trempée, lui sourit méchamment.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Ça vient de l'épave... ajouta le cuisinier en regardant le bout de la coque qui dépassait au loin.

-Pourquoi c'est vert ? demanda Luffy derrière lui.

-C'est les algues, cracha Nami. Maintenant vous partez et me laissez réparer mon bateau !

-C'est pas un bateau, c'est un radeau, et encore... commença Usopp avant de se taire sous le regard embrasé de la navigatrice.

-C'est pas les algues, continua Sanji. Si c'était les algues, ça ne serait pas aussi lisse. C'est autre chose.

Robin rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

-Tu vas pas encore nous ressortir la magie vaudou non ?

Sanji la regarda de biais. En d'autre temps, la tenue de l'historienne lui aurait complètement fait perdre la tête.

-Et pourquoi pas ? La cabane, elle était peut-être habitée.

Nami, colère oubliée, se joignit au cercle qui s'était maintenant formé autours de Sanji.

-C'est l'impression que j'avais eu moi.

Zorro qui se tenait à quelques pas de là, les bras croisés, le regard à l'horizon, les interpella :

-Hé ! regardez là-bas.

Au large, trois canoës arrivaient droit sur eux.

Dans les canoës, le Père observa les rives.

A côté de lui, sa fille tenait dans ses bras son premier enfant, un petit bébé de quelques mois à peine. L'embarcation avançait rapidement à la force des bras des rameurs.

-Il y a des personnes sur la plage, annonça son Père.

Elle se releva à moitié et scruta la rive à son tour.

-Ils ne devraient pas être là, ajouta-t-elle. Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient là ?

-Terre d'Yeux ne laisserait personne poser les pieds sur son île.

-Se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit plus ?

Le Père se retourna vers elle, le visage grave. Il caressa la joue de son petit-fils.

-Il attend son successeur. Si un malheurs est arrivé, il le sera pour toute notre tribu.

Sur la plage, l'équipage du Vogue-Merry s'apprêtait à recevoir ces inconnus.

-Boooon, fit le capitaine Usopp en parcourant les rangs. Pas de violence inutile, vous m'avez compris ? je parle surtout pour toi Zorro. On attend de voir s'ils sont pacifiques ou non avant de leur sauter dessus. Non Nami, range ton sabre, tu risque de te blesser... voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Bien, souriez, ça donne une meilleurs impression... non.... non, Zorro, toi, il ne vaut mieux pas... je t'assure, ça donne la chaire de poule. Et Sanji ? non plus, hein. T'as l'air trop vicieux. Robin ? fais un effort s'il te plait. Le coin des lèvres, remonte-le un peu... oui... c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? non, non, c'est bien, continue comme ça. Chopper ? ne fait pas peur aux enfants s'il te plait. Et Luffy, laisse-leur manger ce qu'ils veulent. Les conseils diététiques, ça peut déclencher une guerre, si, je t'assure. Tout le monde est prêt ? d'accord, et maintenant... attendons !

Le père sauta dans l'eau en premier et arriva devant eux. Il devait mesurer au moins deux mètres, avec les épaules larges et la musculature de qui vit au grand air et pratique beaucoup d'exercices physiques (ce qui fit grande impression sur Sanji). Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs lui retombaient dans le cou. En outre, il n'avait pas l'air sympa. Debout devant eux, il les examina tous. Il s'approcha, passa devant chacun et s'arrêta devant Robin qui continuait de sourire tant bien que mal, crispée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? tu te moque de moi ?!? s'emporta le géant.

Zorro sortit un sabre et se plaça devant lui. Usopp gémit.

-Arrêtez, arrêtez !

Ils tournèrent tous la tête. Une magnifique jeune femme à la peau mate et aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux du géant s'approchait d'eux. Elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

-Père ! vous m'aviez promis !

Le géant se renfrogna. Elle se retourna vers eux.

-Excusez-le, il voit le danger partout...

-C'est par ce qu'il est partout !

-Père, le gronde-t-elle. Elle refit face à l'équipage de chapeau de paille. Il faut le comprendre, personne n'est capable d'accoster sur cette île. Comment avez-vous fais ?

-Une tempête, renseigna Nami.

-Attendez, lança vivement Sanji, comment se fait-il que vous, vous pouvez accostez ici, si personne ne le peut ?

La jeune femme lui sourit.

-C'est... spécial. On est ici pour la cérémonie.

-Quelle cérémonie ?

-Il n'empêche Père, je m'inquiète, poursuivit-elle en les ignorant, si ils sont ici, qu'est devenu Terre d'yeux ?

-On va le savoir rapidement.

-Hé, nous ignorez pas ! depuis qu'on est ici, des choses bizarres nous sont arrivées ! les interrompit Usopp.

Le géant se tourna vers lui, intimidant. Usopp parut se rapetisser.

-J'ai rien dit....

-Quelles choses bizarres ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Les quatre là, dit-il en désignant Nami, Sanji, Robin et Luffy, ils sont allés dans la jungle, et depuis, ils sont plus pareils.

-Ils me paraissent normal, assena le Père. Ils ne sont pas morts.

Sa fille soupira.

-Et les yeux ! s'excita Chopper, il y a des yeux jaunes dans la forêt !

-Et le bois vert, souffla Sanji dans une bouffée de nicotine, c'est pas normal non...

-Arrête !

La cigarette vola dans l'air.

-C'est mauvais pour ta santé et celle de ton entourage.

-Luffy, grogna Sanji avant de croiser le beau regard de son capitaine. D'accord, si tu veux, s'adoucit-il.

-Là, ça c'est pas normal ! pointa du doigt Usopp. Ils ne font pas ça d'habitude. D'habitude, ils s'en foutent.

Le Père regarda sa fille.

-Il est encore là. Mais il semble qu'il ait encore perdu la tête.

-Oui Père. Elle se retourna vers l'équipage. Je pense que je vous dois une explication.

-Nous vivons sur une île un plus loin au sud. Et à chaque naissance nous rendons ici. Cette île est sacrée pour notre peuple. Elle est entourée de puissantes protections magiques qui empêchent les log-pose de la détecter. Personne n'est sensé venir ici. Malheureusement, cela fait plusieurs fois qu'une tempête amène des étrangers ici.

La jeune fille soupira avant de reprendre son récit :

-C'est sur cette île que vit le sage de notre peuple. Il détient les secrets de la nature, des éléments, de la vie et enfin de la mort. Il pratique ce que vous appelez le « vaudou ».

-Les poupées dans la cabane ! s'exclama Nami.

-Oui, il peut jeter des sorts par le biais de poupées en argile. Nous sommes ici pour lui soumettre mon fils. Si Terre d'Yeux le veut bien, il deviendra le prochain sorcier de notre peuple. Depuis des dizaines d'années, aucun nouveau-né ne lui a convenu. Terre d'Yeux est un peu... spécial.

Le Père grogna.

-A force de vivre seul, il a comme qui dirait, perdu la tête. Il fait des choses étranges... Mais, se reprit-elle, ça n'ôte rien à sa sagesse. Vous voyez, si vous étiez venus ici il y a dix ans, il ne vous aurait pas jeté des sorts ridicules comme il l'a fait. il vous aurait directement tué.

Chopper et Usopp écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur.

-Ou il vous aurait fait partir en vitesse. En général, aucun étrangers ne reste sur île plus de quelques minutes avant d'avoir la peur de sa vie ou alors de... mourir. Ça évite des désagréments.

-D'accord, je comprends, commença Luffy. Alors la cabane qu'on a vu, c'était la sienne.

-Oui, il n'y a pas d'autres constructions sur l'île.

Sanji s'approcha du Père et s'arrangea pour lui frôler le bras. Le géant sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouva face à un sourire charmeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ? s'écria-t-il.

-Ben euh... Usopp lança un regard à Zorro. Disons que avant il aimait beaucoup les femmes et que maintenant...

-Un sort d'inversion ? Terre d'Yeux doit se fatiguer !

Le Père se leva.

-On y va. Vous deux qui semblez les plus normaux, il désigna Chopper et Usopp, vous venez avec nous.

-Hé ! cria Zorro, vexé, je suis normal moi aussi !

Le Père l'observa attentivement.

-C'est normal ce trait entre les yeux et la mauvaise humeur ?

-Oui ! hein, quoi ?

-Non, toi tu reste, je te fais pas confiance. Viens ma fille.

La jeune femme se retourna et lui chuchota en partant : « il n'aime pas ceux qui lui ressemble, ça lui fait peur ! » elle leur sourit et s'enfonça dans la jungle à la suite de son Père.

Zorro se laissa retomber assit sur le sable.

Nami et Robin se regardèrent. C'était pas drôle comme situation, elles commençaient à avoir honte de leurs passions. Bon, ça n'étaient pas vraiment leurs passions à elle, vu qu'elles avaient été créées par un sort. Mais elles les éprouvaient quand même maintenant. Et le sentiment d'avoir été ridicule commençait à se faire sentir. Il n'y a rien de pire que d'avoir honte de ce en quoi on croit réellement sur le moment.

Sanji se débrouilla pour se retrouver assis entre Luffy et Zorro. Le bretteur ne réagit pas. Il s'était résigné, et il avait hâte de retrouver un Sanji habituel qui l'insulterait et se bagarrerait contre lui plusieurs fois par jour. SM peut-être, mais M souvent.

Luffy offrit un grand sourire à tous.

-Usopp et Chopper se débrouillent bien, on va bientôt repartir !

-Luffy, tu ne te sens pas bizarres avec ces nouvelles lubies qu'on a ?

-Nan ! c'est marrant ! et puis c'est pas du temps de perdu, on va quand même suivre les menus que j'ai affiché.

Robin le regarda fasciné. Pourtant, il devait bien se rappeler de son appétit en temps normal !

La jungle était angoissante. Ce qui ajoutait aussi à l'angoisse, c'était de se retrouver avec un géant lunatique qui ne vous apprécie pas tant que ça. Et l'idée que sa frêle fille est le seul rempart contre un débordement d'humeur n'est pas pour rassurer non plus.

Ils arrivèrent à la crevasse. Le père grimpa à un arbre et en décrocha une liane.

-Vous deux, vous passez après.

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras. Elle tint la bébé serré contre elle et ferma les yeux. Le Père s'élança au-dessus du vide avec souplesse. ils atterrirent sans encombre de l'autre côté et il envoya la liane vers nos deux compagnons.

Usopp déglutit bruyamment.

-D'accord Chopper. C'est à notre tour maintenant. Nous sommes des braves...

Chopper se cramponna à lui. Usopp prit son élan et sauta dans le vide. dans un hurlement continu, ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté du fossé... puis repartirent de là où ils étaient venu, sans cesser de crier, les yeux clos.

-Père ! faites quelque chose, ils n'y arriveront pas !

Le Père grogna. Puis il mit ses mains en porte-voix :

-Ouvrez les yeux !

-Père ?

-Si ils n'ouvrent pas les yeux ils ne sauront pas quand lâcher, élémentaire.

Usopp réussit à forcer une de ses paupières à se relever. Ils allaient d'un côté à l'autre, au-dessus du vide.

-Chopper, balance-toi s'avant en arrière, on y est presque !

Après quelques efforts, Usopp lança une jambe et se raccrocha à une racine.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! le grand capitaine Usopp a réussit !

Le Père s'approcha d'eux. La racine dépassait de la paroi à pic. Chopper hurla encore en ouvrant les yeux sur le vide vertigineux. Le Père saisit le bras d'Usopp et le tira à lui.

-On y est, dit la jeune femme dans un sourire. Il ne se montrera pas tant que vous êtes là, mais venez quelques instants.

Sur la table de la cabane, quatre bols étaient remplis chacun d'une mixture différente. Devant eux, le portrait de chacun de leur compagnon qui avaient subis un changement. La jeune femme porta un bol à son nez.

-Terre noire, feuille de fougère, oeil de grenouille... c'est un changement d'alimentation... ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Sûrement Luffy ça...

-Il a changé son alimentation ?

-Oui, il nous fait des menus à base de fruits, de fibres et de protéines.

-Bon pour la santé, un garçon raisonnable, ajouta le Père.

-Il y a leur portrait à chacun devant les sorts !

-Oui. Terre d'Yeux est de la vieille école, il aime faire les choses avec cérémonie. Père, tu prépare un feu ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? paniqua Usopp.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va brûler ces potions. Retournez à votre bateau et partez sans plus tarder. Une fois les sorts brûlés, ils redeviendront comme avant.

-Mais... commença Chopper sans oser finir.

-Ce que veut dire mon compagnon, poursuivit Usopp, on aimerait bien savoir, quels sorts ont été exactement jetés à nos amis.

La jeune femme sourit.

Usopp et Chopper revinrent vers le Vogue-Merry.

les autres les attendaient là où ils les avaient laissé. Chopper prit l'initiative :

-Vous vous sentez comment ?

Robin se leva. Elle réajusta son paréo sous les yeux en coeur de Sanji.

-Bien, on peut y aller.

Luffy sauta de joie et agrippa Usopp par le cou.

-Je savais qu'on pouvait vous faire confiance !

Nami essaya de cacher le tricorne derrière son dos, un peu gênée. Zorro lui, observait Sanji d'un oeil attentif, on ne savait jamais...

Plus tard, alors que l'équipage voguait vers la prochaine île, Usopp et Chopper racontèrent à leurs compagnons ce qu'ils avaient vécus. A la lumière d'un feu, Usopp revêtait les habits de chacun pour les parodier, provoquant de vifs éclats de rires, ainsi que quelques silences gênés.

- »Des ponéglyphes? » cria-t-il d'une voix sombre « qu'est-ce que c'est, des gribouillis ?!? regardez ces os, ça c'est de l'histoire ! ma vie est là, laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Et il mima la belle Robin en train de creuser son trou dans la plage.

L'historienne rigola un peu honteuse. Mais tout finissait bien Luffy avait retrouvé ses habitudes alimentaires et ses menus diététiques furent vite jetés à la mer. Zorro était pour sa part encore un peu suspicieux par rapport à Sanji, mais Nami ayant retrouvé ses privilèges et son petit cocktail spécial, il ne semblait plus y avoir de danger de ce côté là.

-Bon, mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a eu comme sort exactement, vous avez demandé ? lança Luffy.

-Toi c'était un terrible changement des habitudes alimentaires... très dangereux pour l'équilibre de la nature.

-Pour Nami ça a été des rêves de grandeurs ! lança joyeusement Chopper.

-Robin, poursuivit Usopp, un retour en arrière.

-Un retour en arrière ? s'étonna l'intéressée.

-Oui... enfin, ça se traduit différemment selon les personnes.

-Mm... oui, comme j'aime l'histoire, je me suis passionnée pour les monstres archéologiques.

-Terrifiant de volonté !

-Et moi, je suppose que c'était une inversion de la personnalité ! fit joyeusement Sanji en levant sa chope de bière.

Chopper ouvrit la bouche, et Usopp faillit hésiter. Il se reprit avant que les autres constatent une anomalie.

-Ah ah ! oui !

Et tous rirent en choeur de la nouvelle aventure, bien que un peu ridicule, qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Sur l'île, Terre d'Yeux apparu à la porte de sa cabane. Le père et la fille l'attendaient depuis le départ des étrangers. Terre d'Yeux les regarda et s'assit sur un tabouret.

-C'est l'enfant ?

-Oui.

Terre d'Yeux le pris dans ses bras. Il le regarda sous toutes les coutures et l'amena près de son visage. Le bébé ne pleurait pas, mais il ne dormait pas pour autant. Il ne sentait pas mauvais. C'étaient ses critères de sélection et jusqu'à maintenant tous les bébés qu'on lui avait amené se classaient dans l'une des deux catégories, voir les deux en même temps.

Terre d'yeux sourit et poussa un cri de joie.

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de son père pour célébrer son bonheur, son fils allait être le prochain sage du peuple !

Elle remercia le vieux sorcier.

Juste avant de partir, elle sortit des plis de son vêtement un bout d'écorce sur lequel était dessiné le visage fin d'un jeune homme affublé d'un sourcil en spirale.

-Oh, grand sage... avant de partir, pourrais-je avoir une réponse ?

-Parle.

-Je n'ai pas pu identifier le sort attribué à cet homme, pouvez-vous me renseigner sur sa porté ?

-Arf ! gloussa le sorcier. Les désirs secrets mon enfant, les désirs secrets révélés !

THE END


End file.
